Telling Lies
by Eefmuusje
Summary: Another story about my favorite characters. Macavity stole them away from their parents when they were kittens, and lied to them about them being brother ans sister. What would they do once they find out?
1. Chapter 1

Two striped cats walked on the street, talking happily and laughing every now and then, though, their lives hadn't been easy. The orange with black and white Queen, who was pretty strong for a young Queen, and the Tom with the same colors as his sister, who was very muscled and eyed very strong and protective, were both carrying a sock, filled with stolen goods.

"What do you think he needs us for?" The Queen asked her brother curious but a little scared too. They've been together as long as they can remember and didn't do anything without each other. "I don't know." The Tom answered and smiled at her comforting, trying to erase the sadness in her beautiful brown eyes. "I already told him were not going to take cats away anymore." The Queen said a little snickering and the Tom laughed a little. "Yea, Demeter wasn't exactly his type." He snickered and the Queen giggled a little. He always loved her giggle, although it wasn't easy if she giggled when they were stealing, they've been caught so many times because of her little giggle. "That was awful." The Queen said suddenly sad. "You mean taking her away from her family?" The Tom asked sad too and looked at his sister, trying to comfort her a little. The Queen nodded and sighed as she looked at the ground. "I know what you mean, I didn't knew Jellicles can look that sad." The Tom said and thought back at the sight of Demeter's mate and her sister when they knew Macavity had the black and gold Queen. "Yea…" The striped Queen sighed but didn't looked up. The Tom threw his arm around his sister's shoulder. "Don't worry, it'll be okay. He'll probably needs us for some jewels or food. Or… If we're lucky he'll free us." The Tom said and the Queen looked at him disbelieving. "No way, he won't, we're his best thieves. And by the way, he almost never frees someone." The Queen said sad and sighed sadly. "Yea, I guess you're right." The Tom agreed and sighed sad too. "Thank the Everlasting cat we're together." The Queen sighed sad and hugged her brother. "Yea, I don't know what I'll do without you, Teaz." The Tom whispered and hugged her back, tightly, as he nuzzled her fur a little. Rumpleteazer has been the only thing in his life he would die for, she was the most precious thing in his life. Whatever happened she always was there to help him, and he promised himself nothing or no one could chance that, he would protect her with everything he had. The Queen giggled under his fur and removed her paws. "Tag! You're it!" She yelled, poked him and started to run away. "You, sneaky, cheeky… Thing!" Her brother yelled laughing and started to chase her. "That's me!" The Queen yelled giggling. "You're my little tardy Teazer!" The Tom yelled laughing and poked her back. The Queen stopped and crossed her arms. "I'm not little! And I'm not tardy!" She yelled pouting. The Tom turned around and walked back to her. "Alright, you're not tardy and little…" He said apologizing and they started walking again. "You're thickheaded and tiny!" The Tom yelled laughing and started to run again, with his sister right behind him.

The Tom stopped laughing once he stopped running in front of the abandoned building. He gulped and looked at his sister who came running. She poked him pouting and a little panting. "Don't you ever call me thickheaded again! Or tiny!" She said panting and looked at him angry. "Teaz, keep it down." The Tom whispered and tried to hush her. "Why would I?" The Queen asked loudly. The Tom gulped and pointed at the building. The Queen's eyes followed his paw, she shocked and gulped. "Do we have to go?" She asked scared. "Yea, Teaz. We have to." The Tom said and looked at her. She looked terrified. "Don't worry, it'll be okay, Teaz. Once he sees what we've stole, he'll be happy." Her brother said, held up his sock and looked at her comforting. "Eh, Jer… Macavity can't be happy, ever." The Queen said and her brother snickered. The Tom carefully opened the heavy door and they crawled inside. The two cats crawled through the hallway and walked to one of the guards. "We we're told to go to see him." Mungojerrie said and tried to look confident though he surely wasn't. "Are you Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer?" The white with black Tom with a scar on his chest asked. Mungojerrie nodded and looked at his sister, who looked still scared and hid herself behind her big brother, he was a few months older than her. "Alright, take the stairs and when you're upstairs you have to take the second door at the left." The Tom said and pointed at the stairs at the end of the hallway. Mungojerrie nodded and he and Rumpleteazer walked to the stairs. "Have we ever been upstairs for Macavity?" Rumpleteazer asked whispering. "No, he's always in his room, downstairs." Mungojerrie whispered back.

They stood in front of the door, it was big and white and had a golden doorknob. Mungojerrie looked at his sister, to comfort her, but mainly to get a little more confident himself and knocked on the wooden door. "Come in." They heard someone purr, but it wasn't the low voice of Macavity, this one was higher and sounded sweeter, it probably was a Queen. Rumpleteazer looked at Mungojerrie scared and he shrugged. "Probably one of his…" Mungojerrie gulped as he saw Rumpleteazer 's face. She looked at him a little hurt and sad once she heard the comment of her brother. "I'm so sorry Teaz." Mungojerrie apologized quickly and tried to comfort her. "No, Jer, it's okay… Try to forget it, I did too." Rumpleteazer said and managed to smile. Mungojerrie looked at her guilty as he nudged his sister with his nose. "Jer, it's okay." Rumpleteazer giggled and pressed her nose against his. "You're sure?" Mungojerrie asked more guilty, her beautiful brown eyes could say a thousand things. "Yea, I'm sure." Rumpleteazer giggled and smiled widely. Mungojerrie saw the beautiful brown Queen eyes sparkling and knew she told the truth. Mungojerrie carefully opened the door and he and his sister walked carefully inside. The cat they heard was someone they didn't expect to see. "We're sorry, a guard told us to go to here, he probably was wrong." Mungojerrie apologized politely and bowed, while his sister mimicked his bow. Mungojerrie turned around to walk away and grabbed his sister's paw. "Oh, darling, he wasn't. You two really have to be here." The furry white Queen purred as she got up from her pile of purple and pink pillows. Mungojerrie looked at Rumpleteazer shocked and Rumpleteazer 's face turned scared. If you were sent to Griddlebone that could mean two things: Very good, or very bad. Rumpleteazer looked scared at her brother and tried to think of a reason to be sent to the beautiful furry Queen. "Look Griddle, I'm very sorry of that incident with your collar." Rumpleteazer said, as she thought she found the reason and walked to her. "It was my fault, not Jerrie 's." Rumpleteazer continued and looked at her brother who looked at her sort of proudly for her protecting him for a change. Griddlebone giggled a little and walked to her. "Oh, honey, It's okay, Macavity got my a diamond necklace, look!" Griddlebone said and pointed at the shiny thing at her neck. "Whoa! Does that means something?" Rumpleteazer asked and raised her eyebrows a few times smiling. Griddlebone sighed sad and looked away. "I don't know. He still using the Queens..." Griddlebone said sad. Rumpleteazer putted a comforting paw on her shoulder. "I don't wanna be rude, but can we please get to the point? Why are Teaz and I here?" Mungojerrie asked sternly. Griddlebone giggled a little because Rumpleteazer rolled her eyes. "Well, I've got news for you two. One of them is amazingly good and the other one…" Griddlebone thought a little, the cats looked at her scared, and continued. "You can name it yourself." She said and looked at them. Mungojerrie looked at Rumpleteazer smiling. "Start with the amazingly good one." Mungojerrie said and looked at Griddlebone smiling too. "Well, Macavity was searching through town and found two kittens. He says they are fantastically good at thieving, even better than you." Griddlebone said and looked at them smiling. The two striped cats looked at her puzzled. "So what?" Rumpleteazer asked. "We're not going to kitten-sit on them." Mungojerrie said threatening. "Don't you get it?!" Griddlebone asked. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer shook their heads slowly. "He frees you!" Griddlebone yelled happy. The two cats jumped up shocked. "What?!" Mungojerrie yelled happy. "You mean, We're f-free? Forever?" Rumpleteazer asked carefully. "Of course!" Griddlebone yelled smiling. Rumpleteazer hugged the Queen happily and Mungojerrie followed. The white Queen purred when the Tom hugged her and she threw her tail around him. Mungojerrie pulled himself away from her, blushing. Rumpleteazer 's smile faded away. She hated to see her brother with other Queens, especially flirts like Griddlebone. She wanted the best for her brother, and Griddlebone surely wasn't. Rumpleteazer shocked from herself. '_She's your best friend, how can you think this way of her?_' She yelled in herself and hit herself on the head. "What's wrong Teaz?" Mungojerrie asked laughing. '_Oh, damn…_' "Eh, I, I-I wondered what we have to do with our stolen stuff." Rumpleteazer said quickly and pointed at their socks in the corner of the room. "You're right, Grid, what do we have to do with them?" Mungojerrie asked. The Queen shrugged her shoulders. "You can keep them, I think." Griddlebone said simply. "Really?" Rumpleteazer asked and Griddlebone nodded. "Why not?" Griddlebone asked and shrugged. Rumpleteazer rushed to their socks and grabbed hers. "Are you coming Jer, we have to find a place to stay. Maybe we can join a tribe!" Rumpleteazer yelled happy and opened the door. "Thanks, Grid." Mungojerrie said and Griddlebone nodded smiling. Jerrie grabbed his sock and walked to his sister. "Wait, I haven't told the important stuff!" Griddlebone yelled before they closed the door. "Important stuff?" Rumpleteazer asked as Mungojerrie and she went back into the room. "Yes, I have to tell something else too." Griddlebone said. "What is it?" Mungojerrie asked and looked at Rumpleteazer puzzled. "Well, it's quite shocking, so prepare yourself." Griddlebone said and looked at the two younger cats. "Why?" Rumpleteazer asked. "I can't explain… How do I say this? He had to tell you himself but 'no, that's not my part of the deal'." Griddlebone complained and acted like the Napoleon of Crime. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer looked at her puzzled. "Alright, please try to understand… You aren't brother and sister. You're actually complete strangers." Griddlebone said and looked at them hopeful. "Huh?!" The cats yelled at the same time and looked at each other puzzled. They turned to Griddlebone who sighed. "Take a seat, I'll start from the beginning." She said and pointed at the pink and purple flowered pillows in the room. The two cats nodded and settled down.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, three years ago a young black Tom was one of Macavity 's best workers. His name was Rocket. At one night he met an amazing orange Queen: Magic. They fell in love. A year later he asked her to be his mate. They set up a den in an alley and a few months later they found out Magic was pregnant. They were as happy as two expecting cats could be. But there was one problem, Rocket wanted to spend more time with his mate and his coming kittens, so he decided to stop working for Macavity. He didn't show up at the building when he had to bring his stuff. After a few weeks Macavity started sending Toms to get him back, but Rocket challenged them all to a fight and every time he won. Once the happy day came, Magic got kittens. There were two Toms and one Queen. They named them: Suave, Bustle and Mungojerrie." Griddlebone paused. The two cats looked at each other scared once Griddlebone didn't add 'and Rumpleteazer', as always. "But what…" Mungojerrie started but Griddlebone stopped him. "The Toms of Macavity kept coming and while Rocket was fighting Magic took their kittens away, but Mungojerrie, the strongest of the kittens always stayed to see his father win every time. The little Tom started taking over his father's moves, and so did he helped him fighting. Rocket always warned him but he wouldn't listen. At one day Macavity had enough of it and went away to get Rocket back in person, or at least teach him that you can't leave Macavity until he frees you. When Macavity came into the alley Rocket immediately started the fight and Magic hid herself and the kittens. Mungojerrie got out of his mothers grip, ran to his father and started to help him. Macavity looked up from the power of the young kitten." Griddlebone stopped because Rumpleteazer giggled a little once she saw the proud look on Mungojerrie 's face. "Macavity looked at the kitten and smiled. He grabbed Rocket by his throat and hissed at him. Macavity let the Tom go and walked to one of the garbage cans. He pulled out a Queen with two kittens. "It wasn't smart to leave the building for something that can be destroyed in a blink." Macavity said and smiled. Rocket ran to Macavity but he was too late, Macavity pointed at the beautiful Queen. Her eyes looked right at her mate, she didn't blink, just as breath and there was a big, bleeding wound in her neck. The three kittens started to cry. Rocket was ready to jump on Macavity. "I wouldn't if I were you." Macavity said and picked up the beautiful orange with white Princess. Rocket shocked and took a few steps away. Macavity looked at the Princess and sighed. "So beautiful…" He sighed. "But she just too young to use." Macavity said laughing. Rocket hissed and walked to Mungojerrie and Bustle to protect them. Macavity unsheathed his claws and killed the beautiful Princess in one blink of an eye." Griddlebone paused once again sighing sad. Mungojerrie shocked, suddenly a flashback showed the sight of Macavity killing his sister. He saw the tall red Tom smiling at his crying father, his dead sister, his killed mother and his frightened brother. Mungojerrie got out of the flashback and saw himself hissing at a shocked and crying Rumpleteazer. "Mungojerrie! What are you doing?!" Griddlebone yelled shocked and angry. Mungojerrie looked at his unsheathed paw on Rumpleteazer 's throat. He quickly removed his paw and looked at the crying Queen. "I'm so sorry." He said and hugged her. "What happened?" Rumpleteazer whispered, so Griddlebone couldn't hear it. "I saw Macavity killing my sister and I saw my dad, my mother and my brother." Mungojerrie whispered crying and Rumpleteazer hugged him tighter. "Are you okay? Can I continue?" Griddlebone asked a little worried. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer pulled out of the hug and nodded. "Alright, so Rocket went insane while he saw Macavity kill his precious daughter. Mungojerrie walked over to the dead Queen, crying. He poked the dead body and yelled: 'Wake up! We have to help dad!' But it didn't help. His brother nodded at him and they both ran to the hidden paw. The red Tom stopped them and grabbed the weakest one, Bustle. Mungojerrie started scratching the Tom. 'Watch it kit, I can kill this one just as easy as the others.' Macavity hissed at the kitten. The strong kitten stopped and looked at him. 'You don't believe it?' Macavity asked. 'No, I do, I do, I do!' the kitten yelled. 'That's what I thought.' The red Tom said and walked to the crying black Rocket. 'I'm sorry, but I can't use you anymore.' Macavity said and dug his claws deep into the Toms chest. The Tom yelled in pain and stopped breathing. The two kittens walked carefully to their father. They sobbed loudly until Macavity picked them up. 'And you two are coming with me, or you would have the same fate.' He said and took the kittens with him to his building. He split the two up and they never saw each other again. They both forgot what happened once Macavity told them both a lie about what happened." Griddlebone stopped and looked at the crying Tom. She smiled a little sad. She saw Mungojerrie in Rumpleteazer 's arms, both crying. "What happened to Bustle?" Rumpleteazer asked quietly, Mungojerrie looked at his 'sister' puzzled and looked at Griddlebone happy and hopeful. "Teaz, we're gonna be the greatest team ever! Bustle, you and me!" Mungojerrie said and smiled happy at Rumpleteazer. Rumpleteazer nodded smiling and stroke his back comforting. Griddlebone sighed. "Bustle was a catnapper. Once he had to take a Queen away from a tribe out of town. He got killed by the leader of the tribe." Griddlebone answered sadly. Mungojerrie 's tears came into his eyes again, just like Teazer 's. Mungojerrie wanted to hid himself in Rumpleteazer 's fur as she stroke his back comforting. "It'll be okay. We're still together." She whispered. Mungojerrie pulled himself out of her hug. "But what happened to Teaz?" He asked Griddlebone. Rumpleteazer looked at Griddlebone, scared. Griddlebone sighed again

"Alright. Again, three years ago, a beautiful young Queen was part Macavity 's staff. And no, Raindrop wasn't a plaything. She was a great thief and an amazing fighter. Macavity fell for the beautiful Queen, but he paired her up with a Tom: Traitor. He did it because she needed protection, what if someone touched his beautiful Raindrop, not even thinking of hurting. A few months later Macavity haven't told her how he felt. A few months later he saw Traitor and his Queen together, cuddling. Macavity 's heart was broken into a million pieces. He decided not to tell anyone of this except his assistant." Griddlebone said and pointed to herself. "The many times he saw the couple together he got more angry. One day Raindrop came to him and asked if she could have a few weeks off because she was pregnant. Macavity freaked out inside but didn't show anything. He told her she could have the weeks off and started to cry everything out. Once he could think straight again he knew what he was going to do. A few weeks later he got to hear the news the kittens were born. A few weeks later Macavity rushed over to the den of Raindrop and Traitor, with his assistant and one of his youngest workers, called Mungojerrie." Griddlebone stopped and saw Mungojerrie looking at Rumpleteazer. "Macavity saw the beautiful kittens from the beautiful Queen. There were three beautiful Queens and one handsome Tom. They named them: Shambles, Candy, Savior and Rumpleteazer." Griddlebone stopped and saw Rumpleteazer looking at her scared, while Mungojerrie tried to comfort her. "Macavity pretended he was the nice uncle and started playing with them and so did Mungojerrie and his assistant. Macavity watched the Tom carefully as he played with the smallest Queen. She wasn't very pretty, at least, that came through the mud what was in the alley. Macavity smiled at them as the little girl pulled Mungojerrie 's ears. Mungojerrie walked to Macavity. "She's very strong." He laughed as the Princess followed the kitten. "Jerrie! Jerrie!" She yelled and hugged him. Mungojerrie smiled at the Princess." Griddlebone wanted to continue but she couldn't help giggling once she saw the two cats looking the same way they did 2 and a half years ago. "Anyway, Mungojerrie got very keen on the kitten. 'What's her name?' he asked the parents politely. 'Rumpleteazer' they answered smiling. Macavity smiled sneaky. After a day playing Macavity and his workers went back home. 'Mungojerrie, I have to tell you something. You remember that Princess with who you were playing today?' Macavity asked. 'Yea, Rumpleteazer.' Mungojerrie said and smiled. 'Your father once worked for me before he killed himself, Raindrop works for me too. Your father was in love with Raindrop. She's your mother too just as Rumpleteazer's. Actually you're brother and sister.' Macavity lied. The little Tom fell for it and that night, Macavity stole away the kittens. 'They're suppose to be mine!' he said to himself when he saw the scared kittens, sitting in one of his cells. The next day Macavity called Mungojerrie with him and told Rumpleteazer came behind them yesterday, just as the other kittens. He let the two kittens play and let Mungojerrie lie for him. Later that day a worried Raindrop came at Macavity's building. 'Have you seen my kittens?' she asked Macavity. 'Well, actually dear, I did.' Macavity answered and took her to the cells. He pointed at one of them and the poor Queen saw her kittens, wounded. 'What did you do?' She asked hissing. 'They're mine!' Macavity yelled. 'Don't you ever touch them again!' Raindrop yelled. Macavity got inside the cell. 'Well, if I can't get the kittens, nobody does.' Macavity said and killed every kitten, except one of them. The smallest kitten was with her new brother who explained her she was his sister. Raindrop screamed and wanted to hurt the hidden paw, but she knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do. Raindrop didn't knew one of her kittens was safe, she ran away and a few days later a few of Macavity's workers found her dead body in the lake. She killed herself. The poor Princess has been told lies, just as the poor Tom-kitten." Griddlebone explained and looked at the two cats. Rumpleteazer was crying into Mungojerrie 's chest. "What happened to Traitor?" Mungojerrie asked with his voice shaking and comforted Rumpleteazer. "H-He wanted to save his mate before she jumped in the lake, he ran over a street and a car came around the corner with full speed. Traitor wasn't fast enough to get away." Griddlebone said while she looked down and dropped her ears. She could hear Rumpleteazer crying loudly in Mungojerrie 's chest. "I'm sorry, guys. I always wanted to tell you but otherwise no one could tell you this, he'd probably killed me." Griddlebone said and started to cry. Rumpleteazer pulled her friend into a hug crying too and Mungojerrie putted his strong and comforting arms around the two sobbing Queens.

"I just can't believe it. You're not my little sneaky, cheeky Teaz anymore." Mungojerrie said disbelieving while Teazer and he were looking for a place to sleep. "Well, actually I'm still sneaky, I'm still cheeky and I'm still Rumpleteazer. I'm just not your little sister anymore." Rumpleteazer said giggling. "So, ehh… What are we now?" Jerrie asked. "What do you mean?" Rumpleteazer asked puzzled. "Well, we're not brother and sister anymore. Are we adoptive-brother and sister or something?" Mungojerrie asked confused. "Let's keep it on best friends." Rumpleteazer said and smiled at him. "Alright!" Mungojerrie yelled. They walked into the Park. "Alright, go check it up!" Mungojerrie yelled and helped Rumpleteazer upon one of the trashcans. Rumpleteazer searched through the garbage. "Alright, let's see… Nothing here!" She yelled. Rumpleteazer jumped out of the can and landed on her paws. She looked around but she didn't saw Mungojerrie anymore. "Mungojerrie? Where are you?" She yelled. She shivered, it was the end of November, and it was pretty cold. She heard some noise from one of the bushes. She carefully walked to it. She jumped back, shocked and giggled a little. "What's up Teaz?" Mungojerrie asked, who just came out of the bush, pulling a big box. "Nothing, wait, I'll help you." Rumpleteazer said and helped Mungojerrie. They putted it under one of the benches, that way they would be dry if it rained and they could easily hide. "But how can we sleep? we don't have blankets and it's pretty cold." Rumpleteazer said and shivered again. "Well, eh, if we get everything out of our socks we can sleep in them." Mungojerrie said and got everything out of his sock. He putted the jewels and food into the corner. "Luckily we stole some food, this way we won't have to steal it tomorrow." Rumpleteazer said while they emptied her sock. Mungojerrie nodded and sighed. Rumpleteazer settled down into her sock next to him. "This was a strange day." Rumpleteazer said. Mungojerrie laughed a little. "Well, I mean, first they free us than we're told we weren't brother and sister… I can't believe my mother killed herself…" Rumpleteazer said and shook her head disbelieving. "I can't believe I had a brother and a sister…" Mungojerrie said and shook his head disbelieving too. "Mungojerrie?" Rumpleteazer asked quietly. "What's up, Teaz?" Mungojerrie asked and smiled at her. "Well, now we're not brother and sister anymore, do you still think I'm nice?" Rumpleteazer asked. "What do you mean?" Mungojerrie asked puzzled. "Well, you liked me as your sister but do you still like me now you know we aren't brother and sister?" Rumpleteazer asked and played a little with the wires of her sock, a little ashamed of her question. "Of course I do! You're still the same. The only thing has changed is that we don't have the same parents, that's all. Your still the sneaky, cheeky Teaz." Mungojerrie answered and smiled at her. "Thanks Jerrie. I still like you too." Rumpleteazer said and giggled a little. "Thank you Teaz." Mungojerrie said smiling and she nodded. "I think we would have some sleep, tomorrow we have to search stuff to use in our den." Mungojerrie said and Rumpleteazer nodded. "Goodnight Teaz." Mungojerrie said. "Goodnight Jer." Teazer said back and they slowly fell asleep.

Rumpleteazer jumped up screaming and crying. Mungojerrie woke shocked and looked at the crying Queen. "Teaz, what happened?" He asked worried. Rumpleteazer grabbed him tightly, sobbing into his fur, and Mungojerrie hugged her back. "What happened?" He asked again. "Well, I-I saw Shambles,… Candy and Savior being… being killed by Macavity…" Rumpleteazer said through her sobs. Mungojerrie hugged her tighter and nuzzled her head a little. "And then… And then I saw… my mother jumping into the lake… I tried… I tried to help her but it didn't worked. I walked away and I found… my father, ran over by that car." Rumpleteazer said still crying. Mungojerrie comforted her by rocking her. "It was awful… all his intestines were all over the street." Rumpleteazer continued and Mungojerrie shook his head to get the horrible picture out of his head. Rumpleteazer looked at Mungojerrie and wiped her tears away. "Are you okay now?" Mungojerrie asked and smiled at her. "I think so." Rumpleteazer said and smiled sadly. "Do you wanna sleep further?" Mungojerrie asked. Rumpleteazer nodded and they got back into their socks. Rumpleteazer turned away from Mungojerrie. She hadn't told Mungojerrie the whole story of her dream, but she couldn't tell him, she just couldn't, he just would think she was crazy. Rumpleteazer thought about her dream a few minutes and then she fell asleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rumpleteazer! Wake up!" Mungojerrie yelled scared. Rumpleteazer jumped up shocked. "What's up?!" Rumpleteazer yelled worried. "This!" Mungojerrie yelled. Rumpleteazer shocked, a Pollicle had found their hiding place, the dog already got his black and wet nose in the box and it would be a matter of a few seconds and the rest of his head would be inside. The Pollicle growled at them and Rumpleteazer looked at Mungojerrie scared. Mungojerrie looked at her and to the dog. He always protected her from everything, so this couldn't be a exception. He unsheathed his claws and gave the dog a big scratch on his nose. Rumpleteazer jumped up shocked as the dog got his snout into the box. The Pollicle bit and grabbed Mungojerrie by his arm. Mungojerrie yelled in pain and Rumpleteazer didn't know what to do. She looked worried at her friend and at the dog, who was pulling Mungojerrie out of the den. Rumpleteazer ran to them and jumped on the nose of the dog, claws out. The Pollicle loosened Mungojerrie and whined. The dog started to shake his head to get the Queen off. "Jer! Help!" Rumpleteazer yelled scared. "Jump off!" Mungojerrie yelled. Rumpleteazer closed her eyes and jumped off the dog. She ended on their socks and the two cats saw the dog running away. "We did it!" Rumpleteazer yelled happy. Mungojerrie smiled at her sadly. "What's wrong?" Rumpleteazer asked worried. Mungojerrie turned to her and she saw the wounded arm. "Jer! You have to see someone who can help you!" Rumpleteazer yelled shocked and walked to him. "Nah, it's just a scratch." Mungojerrie said and started to nurse the wound. "It's not just a scratch! Come on, we're going to find a cat who can help you." Rumpleteazer said and grabbed his good arm. "But what about our stuff? If someone finds it we'll lose the stolen stuff." Mungojerrie said. Rumpleteazer looked at him and pulled him out of the den. "Watch this." She said and pushed the den into the bushes. "This way they won't." Rumpleteazer said and smiled at Mungojerrie. Mungojerrie smiled at her. She was the smartest Queen he knew, not that he knew much Queens, but still she was very smart. "Come on, before you hurt yourself more." Rumpleteazer said and pulled him with her trough the park.

Rumpleteazer noticed a Queen. She was a tabby with tiger-stripes and leopard-spots. "Ma'am, can you please help me, my best friend got attacked by a Pollicle and is wounded. Can you please help us to find someone who can fix my friend up?" Rumpleteazer asked worried. "Well, I can help you. I'm a pretty good nurse." The Queen said smiling. "Thank you very much!" Rumpleteazer yelled and hugged her. "It's okay, just let me see the nice Queen." The cat said smiling. "Queen? He's a Tom." Rumpleteazer said and giggled a little. The Queen blushed a little. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't expect a Tom." She apologized. "It's okay. I'll get him." Rumpleteazer said and ran to a bench. "Jer, there's a Queen who can help you!" Rumpleteazer yelled at the Tom who sat upon the bench. "Great! I knew you would find someone." Mungojerrie said and carefully jumped off, not wanting to hurt himself more. Rumpleteazer took him to the Queen. She looked at them "Wait a minute, I know you two…" The Queen said and pointed at them. "What, that can't be. We grew up in an alley and didn't come out a lot." Mungojerrie tried to lie. "You're to ones who took Demeter away!" The Queen said and looked at them shocked. The two striped cats looked at the ground and dropped their ears down. "We're sorry. It's very complicated…" Mungojerrie said. "I know it is." The Queen said and smiled at them. The cats looked up. "You're working for Macavity, am I right?" She asked smiling. "Well, we worked for him. He freed us yesterday." Rumpleteazer answered smiling. The Queen sighed. "You're lucky." She said and Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer nodded. "We know…" Mungojerrie said and looked at Rumpleteazer. The spotted Queen looked at him and shocked. "Oh, dear, come on, I'll help you!" She yelled and pointed at the wound. She started to run and the two cats followed her.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer ended up in a Junkyard. The Queen they found ran into a box and signaled to follow her. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer carefully and quietly walked inside. "It's a big wound. What actually happened?" The Queen asked while she searched her stuff. "Well, A Pollicle found our den and putted his nose in it. Jerrie attacked his nose, but he bit Jer. I jumped on the dog and he ran away." Rumpleteazer explained. The Queen nodded and putted some liquid on a piece of cotton wool. She putted on Mungojerrie 's arm and he hissed at her, in pain. "Jerrie!" Rumpleteazer yelled angry. Mungojerrie looked at Rumpleteazer, settled down, closed his eyes and tried to think something else as the Queen continued. Rumpleteazer smiled and stroke Mungojerrie 's back comforting. "What are your names?" The Queen asked. "My name is Rumpleteazer and this is Mungojerrie." Rumpleteazer said and looked at Mungojerrie. The Queen started to put some bandage on Mungojerrie 's arm. "What's your name?" Mungojerrie asked and looked at the Queen. "My name is Jennyanydots." The Queen answered and smiled at him. Jennyanydots smiled proudly as she finished. "Big Tom." Rumpleteazer said and patted Mungojerrie 's head. "Thank you very much Jennyanydots. When you ever need us, just come looking for us." Rumpleteazer said and hugged the older Queen. "It's okay Rumpleteazer. It's good to see that you care so much about him." Jennyanydots said and smiled at her. "And by the way, two friends mostly don't share one den, is something going on between you two?" Jennyanydots asked smiling. Rumpleteazer shook her head quickly. "No, no, no, it's just… very difficult." Rumpleteazer said and looked at Mungojerrie for help. "Macavity stole us away from our parents long ago. He told us we were brother and sister, while we weren't. When we were freed yesterday his assistant told us everything about our parents. We've been together so long we share everything." Mungojerrie said. "What happened to your parents?" Jennyanydots asked. Rumpleteazer 's ears dropped down again and she started sobbing. Mungojerrie pulled her into a hug. "They… They are all dead." Mungojerrie said sad as he stoke Rumpleteazer's back. Jennyanydots shocked and looked at them full of pity. "I'm so sorry I shouldn't asked it." She said and pulled Mungojerrie in a hug too, once he started crying. "Poor things… If I tell everyone they will forgive you and accept you into the tribe." Jennyanydots said happy and stood up. Rumpleteazer looked at Mungojerrie shocked. "Jennyanydots, please don't tell anybody. Don't tell them you've saw or met us, just forget everything." Mungojerrie said quickly. "But, honeys, you need a place to sleep." Jennyanydots said worried. "We have our den." Rumpleteazer said simply. "But what about food?" Jennyanydots asked more worried. "We'll steal it." Mungojerrie said quickly. "But what if Macavity appears again?" Jennyanydots asked on the top of her worry. "We can't work for him anymore, he already freed us, and Griddlebone will keep him on his promise, she always does." Rumpleteazer said smiling. Jennyanydots looked at them thoughtfully. "Alright, but when you change your minds, you know where to find me." Jennyanydots sighed. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer nodded. "Let's try to get you out of the Junkyard without anyone seeing you." Jennyanydots said and they sneaked out of the box.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were back in their den, trying to find something to eat between their stolen goods. "Look, what about this?" Rumpleteazer asked as she pulled something up. "What's that?" Mungojerrie asked and sniffed it. "I don't know but it smells delicious." Rumpleteazer said and took a bite of the chocolate bar. "And? Is it safe?" Mungojerrie asked carefully. Rumpleteazer stopped breathing and dropped on the floor, with closed eyes. Mungojerrie settled down on his knees next to her and cried a little. "Teaz, please, stay here. I have no idea what to do without you." Mungojerrie sobbed and hugged her tightly, tears rolling down his face. He heard some giggles and he looked at the Queen. "Gotcha!" Rumpleteazer yelled giggling. "Not funny! I thought you were dead!" Mungojerrie yelled as he swept his tears away. "Don't worry, as long as you're here to protect me, I'll never be dead." Rumpleteazer said. "Yea, I'm your bodyguard, but… Is it good?" Mungojerrie asked and pointed at the chocolate bar. Rumpleteazer nodded happy and Mungojerrie took a bite too. "You're right, it's delicious!" Mungojerrie yelled as he swallowed his piece. Rumpleteazer smiled at him happy. Mungojerrie laughed a little. "What?" Rumpleteazer asked. "You have got some stuff on your face." Mungojerrie answered still a little laughing. "What do you mean?" Rumpleteazer asked. Mungojerrie pulled out some of their jewels who reflected. Rumpleteazer watched herself and saw some chocolate around her mouth and on her cheek. She giggled a little and got it off. Mungojerrie looked at her. "Missed a spot!" Mungojerrie yelled and licked the piece of chocolate from her cheek. Rumpleteazer stiffened and blushed. Mungojerrie shocked. Just yesterday he found out she wasn't his sister and now he was already making her blush. She'll probably hate him. Mungojerrie pulled away, turned away from her and dropped his ears down. "I'm sorry, Teaz." He said and Rumpleteazer giggled. "It's okay, at least it was once you were my brother, why wouldn't it be now?" Rumpleteazer asked smiling. "Thanks Teaz." Mungojerrie said and smiled at her. She giggled and smiled back. "So, what do you wanna do today?" Mungojerrie asked. Rumpleteazer thought a few minutes. "I haven't seen a movie a long time." Rumpleteazer said and smiled at Mungojerrie. "Great, only we have to watch out, there's a new guy who's not very keen on cats who steal food." Mungojerrie said and laughed a little. "We can handle him." Rumpleteazer said and laughed a little too. They shove the den into the bush again and walked away.

"Horrible cats!" Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer ran out the cinema. Once they were back into the park they burst into laughter. "That was the guy, I suppose?" Rumpleteazer asked laughing. "Yep!" Mungojerrie yelled. "I hope he likes the popcorn." Rumpleteazer said and Mungojerrie laughed harder, he even had tears in his eyes. As soon as the guy saw them stealing some nachos, he started to chase them. Rumpleteazer shook him off grabbing Mungojerrie, by letting a few boxes of popcorn falling on him. "We have to that again soon, Teaz." Mungojerrie said and they pulled their den out of the bushes. "Yea, of course we do." Rumpleteazer said they walked into the den. Rumpleteazer searched through the stolen stuff. "What are you doing Teaz?" Mungojerrie asked as he settled down on their socks. "I'm searching." Rumpleteazer mumbled. "For what?" Mungojerrie asked laughing. Rumpleteazer turned to him. "For this!" She said and held up a necklace. "Why do you want 'this'?" Mungojerrie asked. "I wanted to know what they are, and you always know that." Rumpleteazer said and giggled. "Alright, let me see." Mungojerrie said and Rumpleteazer settled down next him. She handed him the necklace and he run it through his paws. "This is a necklace of pearls." Mungojerrie said and looked at Rumpleteazer who looked at him puzzled. "Women wear this to make themselves more pretty." Mungojerrie continued and gave Rumpleteazer the string of pearls back. Rumpleteazer looked at the shining rocks in her paws and smiled. She threw it around her neck and Mungojerrie laughed a little. "Can you fasten it?" Rumpleteazer asked and turned around. Mungojerrie laughed a little and fastened the necklace. When his paw, during the fasting, touched her neck she giggled loudly. "What is it Teaz?" Mungojerrie asked confused. "It tickles." Rumpleteazer said giggling. "Oh really?" Mungojerrie asked and smiled. He started to tickle the Queen. Rumpleteazer rolled on the ground while she giggled loudly, with Mungojerrie joining her laughing. Rumpleteazer got tears in her eyes once Mungojerrie stopped. She rolled on her back so she was facing Mungojerrie. Mungojerrie smiled widely at the Queen who laid in front of him. "So, how do I look?" Rumpleteazer asked and pointed at the Pearls. "Beautiful." Mungojerrie said and smiled at her. Rumpleteazer giggled a little. _'Did I just said she's beautiful? Well she's beautiful, right? Maybe she thinks I love her! Well I love her, but not in Tom loves a Queen. She my sister! Well she was…_' "Jer? Are you okay?" Rumpleteazer asked as she saw his face. "Y-yea, just thinking of something." Mungojerrie said and shook his head. "Of what?" Rumpleteazer asked curious. "Oh nothing…" Mungojerrie mumbled. "Why were you thinking of something when it was nothing?" Rumpleteazer asked and Mungojerrie looked at her puzzled. Rumpleteazer giggled a little. "Let's get some sleep if we wanna go stealing tonight." Mungojerrie said and yawned. "Yea." Rumpleteazer said and crept into her sock. Mungojerrie smiled at her. He thought she actually was beautiful. "Night Teaz." Mungojerrie said as he crept into his sock. "Goodnight Jer." Rumpleteazer said.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer stood in front of a big house. "Alright, I take right, you take left and we meet at the back." Mungojerrie whispered and Rumpleteazer nodded. Mungojerrie looked at the big house, but he couldn't find a open window. He met Rumpleteazer at the back of the house. "Any luck?" Mungojerrie asked her. "Nah, what about you?" Rumpleteazer asked and Mungojerrie shook his head. "Plan B?" Rumpleteazer asked. "Plan B." Mungojerrie said and smiled at her. Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie walked to the drainpipe. "Queens first." Mungojerrie said and helped Rumpleteazer up the pipe. "You're such a gentletom, Jer." Rumpleteazer giggled and started to climb up. Mungojerrie dug his claws into the pipe and followed her. Once on the roof Mungojerrie grabbed Rumpleteazer 's paw. Rumpleteazer immediately started to giggle. "Hush." Mungojerrie said a little angry. "But you grabbed my paw." Rumpleteazer protested. "Of course I did! It's amazingly slippery, what if you fall?" Mungojerrie asked. Rumpleteazer carefully looked over the edge of the roof and gulped. "I would be a cat-pancake." Rumpleteazer giggled and Mungojerrie laughed a little too. They walked to the chimney and jumped on it. "Who will go first?" Rumpleteazer asked scared. Mungojerrie looked at her. "I'll go." He said bravery and jumped into the chimney. "Jer wait!" Rumpleteazer yelled. Rumpleteazer rolled her eyes and sighed. She closed her eyes and jumped into the black dust. "Great! I just cleaned myself today." Rumpleteazer mumbled. "You'll be okay, I'll just drop you into the lake again." Mungojerrie said and laughed a little. "It wasn't funny! I was sick for five days!" Rumpleteazer yelled whispering. "I thought it was funny." Mungojerrie whispered and cleaned his fur a little. "Well, I thought it was once I pulled you into the lake too, what made you lay next to me, both sick." Rumpleteazer whispered and giggled a little. "It was horrible to be forced to listen to Unique 's stories about 'the good old days'." Mungojerrie said and sighed. "Unique is a great nurse, don't you ever talk about her that way." Rumpleteazer whispered and cleaned her paws. "Yea, mum." Mungojerrie said and laughed a little. Rumpleteazer giggled a little and once they heard some noise from upstairs Mungojerrie hushed her. "Okay, I'll get some pillows and threw them out of the window. You'll go for the food." Mungojerrie said and Rumpleteazer nodded. Mungojerrie carefully opened the window in the living room. He jumped on the couch and grabbed two pillows. He threw them out of the window and smiled proudly.

Rumpleteazer jumped on the kitchen unit and sniffed. She opened a cupboard and smiled. '_Jackpot!_' She putted some of the chocolate and other candy into her sock and sniffed again. She smelled something very sweet. She sniffed again and started to walk into the direction of the scent.

Mungojerrie walked upstairs. He walked into the bedroom and opened the chest of drawers. He laughed a little and held one of the shirts up. He smiled and putted it on. He walked back downstairs and wanted to jump out the window to wait for Rumpleteazer before he heard her yell. Mungojerrie ran into the kitchen. He saw Rumpleteazer laying around some weird liquid what smelled very sweet. He jumped up the kitchen unit and pulled her out. "You're always getting yourself into trouble." Mungojerrie said and she giggled. "What's that?" Rumpleteazer asked and pointed at the shirt. "Well, you got pearls so I wanted something too." Mungojerrie said and removed his paw from Rumpleteazer 's arm. "It's sticky." Mungojerrie said and shook the stuff off of his paw. "It's delicious, you should try it." Rumpleteazer said as she licked some of it from the unit. "What it is called?" Mungojerrie asked. "Honey." Rumpleteazer answered. Suddenly the lights turned on. "We woke them." Mungojerrie yelled and grabbed Rumpleteazer 's paw. Rumpleteazer quickly grabbed her sock and Mungojerrie pulled her out of the kitchen. In the living room they met the master of the house."What are those cats doing here?" The man yelled and tried to grab Rumpleteazer. Mungojerrie quickly bit the man in his hand and took Rumpleteazer away from the guy. "Quick! The window!" Mungojerrie yelled and helped Rumpleteazer through it. Rumpleteazer landed on the pillows and Mungojerrie jumped out just on time, a couple seconds later and the man had his tail. Mungojerrie landed on the pillows. "Come on, let's go!" Mungojerrie yelled and grabbed the pillows. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer started to ran into the direction of the Park.

"So, that was fun." Rumpleteazer giggled. "What do you call fun?" Mungojerrie asked and settled down on a pillow. He purred a little at the comfort it gave. Rumpleteazer giggled a little and started to lick the honey off of her. "Jer, can you help me?" Rumpleteazer asked after a few minutes. "What is it?" Mungojerrie asked and opened an eye. "Well, there's still some honey on my back, shoulders and neck. Can you please clean it, I can't reach it." Rumpleteazer answered, looked at him with big eyes and blinked a few times. Mungojerrie sighed. "Alright." Mungojerrie said and got up. He couldn't resist that face, he never could. Rumpleteazer turned around and Mungojerrie settled behind her. He sniffed quietly as he pulled her close. He smelled a mix between honey and Rumpleteazer 's own smell. He started to lick some of the sticky stuff off her furry shoulders and Rumpleteazer started to purr while she closed her eyes and relaxed herself. Mungojerrie tried to hold his purrs as he closed his eyes too. He carefully moved his paws on her shoulders and run them down to her waist and pulled her closer. '_She was your sister! Wake up! She thinks I'm crazy when I tell her I love her. Not that I love her, but if I did it would be very awkward , everyone thinks we're brother and sister. But still, I always hated it to see her with other Toms… And I have protected her all my life, but a brother would that too, wouldn't he? But what if I tell her I love her? Would she love me too? Of course she won't I was her brother just 3 days ago!_' Mungojerrie 's head hurt from thinking. He slipped some of his purrs as Rumpleteazer threw her front paws behind herself and stroke Mungojerrie 's head fur. He started to blush but Rumpleteazer didn't notice, she changed her paws to his legs. Mungojerrie started to lick her neck, not because there was still honey on her orange neck, but because he didn't want her stop purring. Mungojerrie decided to join her purrs, he didn't controlled himself anymore. As Mungojerrie changed to liking her ears he putted his paws around her waist. Rumpleteazer laid her head in her neck and moved her paws to Mungojerrie 's head again. Mungojerrie purred louder and he run his paws to her shoulders. He carefully laid her back against his chest, with her neck on his shoulder, eyes still closed. She nudged Mungojerrie 's jaw line with her nose, started to lick his neck and threw her arms around him. Mungojerrie purred loudly while he closed his eyes and putted his arms around her waist. She turned to him while she didn't stop licking. Mungojerrie nudged her with his nose, making her look him straight into his brown eyes and he looked straight back. Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie both shocked. They both quickly moved away from each other and they clawed themselves at the sides of the den. "Jer, I'm-I'm sorry, I shouldn't…" Rumpleteazer tried but Mungojerrie stopped her. "No, I'm sorry Teaz." Mungojerrie tried to save himself, while he tried to stop blushing too. "It's okay… Let's just have some sleep." Rumpleteazer giggled blushing. Mungojerrie nodded quickly. Rumpleteazer jumped on one of the pillows and Mungojerrie on the other one. "Goodnight Teaz." Mungojerrie said. "Goodnight Jer." Rumpleteazer said and sighed. Rumpleteazer turned around so her back was facing Mungojerrie. Mungojerrie looked at his best friend and sighed. '_She's so beautiful… Why can't I just tell her I love her? Because she'll think I'm crazy! I've always been her big brother and now I'm gonna tell her I wanna be her mate and have 3 kittens?!... But what if she loves me too?_' Mungojerrie shook his head trying not to think about Rumpleteazer and him together, but he couldn't help it. He still smelled the sweet scent of honey, he still felt her in his arms… He shook his head again, trying to forget what happened a couple minutes ago.


	5. Chapter 5

"Teaz?" Rumpleteazer mumbled a little as she turned around in her sleep. "Come on R.T. Wake up!" Mungojerrie yelled and nudged her side with his nose. "A few more minutes…" Rumpleteazer mumbled and putted a paw on his face. "Tea, we have a visitor." Mungojerrie mumbled behind her paw. "What?" Rumpleteazer said half into the pillow. "Jennyanydots is here." Mungojerrie said and nudged her again. Rumpleteazer rolled on her back. "Just let me sleep Jer, I need my beauty-sleep." Rumpleteazer mumbled and turned on her side. "I'm sorry, we stole tonight and it's always hard to wake her. But… I have an idea…" Mungojerrie said cheeky. Rumpleteazer slightly opened one eye and saw Jennyanydots. She closed her eye and rolled on her back. "Perfect!" Mungojerrie yelled and started to tickle the Queen. "No, Jer! Stop Please! I'm awake! Stop!" Rumpleteazer yelled through her laughs. Mungojerrie stopped and Rumpleteazer looked at Jennyanydots. "Good morning Rumpleteazer." Jennyanydots said and smiled at her. "Good morning Jenny, how are you doing?" Rumpleteazer asked. "Great, I just came to check up Mungojerrie." Jennyanydots said. Mungojerrie looked at his bandages and Rumpleteazer smiled at him. "Let me see how your wound healed." Jennyanydots said and carefully removed the bandage. Mungojerrie looked at the wound, it was a lot smaller and better than before. Mungojerrie started lick the wound a little. "I think it will be okay just to let it heal, when it starts to get worse, you know where to find me." Jennyanydots said and smiled at them. "Jennyanydots?" Rumpleteazer asked and looked at her. "Yes, dear." Jennyanydots said. "Are the Jellicles still angry, about the Demeter thing?" Rumpleteazer asked. "Well, Demeter surely isn't because you helped her at Macavity 's, she explained everyone you aren't mean and bad… Most of them believed her but Munkustrap is still careful, but why did you want to know?" Jennyanydots asked. "Well…" Rumpleteazer said and played a little with her tail. "I was thinking that Jer and I have to join you guys." Rumpleteazer answered and looked down. Mungojerrie looked at her. "But why didn't you told me that?" Mungojerrie asked. "I'll tell you later… I have to tell you privately, I don't wanna be rude Jenny… It's just better you don't know jet, because I'm not entirely sure…" Rumpleteazer said and looked at Jennyanydots. Mungojerrie started to think all things she could tell him. '_What if she is pregnant, or if she's seeing another Tom or what if Macavity had done something to her? I'll kill him if he did._' Jenny nodded smiling and looking happy at them. "I understand. I'll hear it if you decide to join us. And dearies, watch out, it's getting pretty cold these days." Jennyanydots said and waved at them. She left the den and walked away. "What did you wanna tell me?" Mungojerrie asked worried and turned to her. "Well, Jerrie… I've been thinking about the Macavity thing…" Rumpleteazer said and looked at him. "And I tried to figure out why released us, because he wouldn't just for a pair of kittens." Rumpleteazer said. Mungojerrie nodded thoughtfully. "Yea, you're right, he wouldn't free us, he would still use us." Mungojerrie mumbled. "Yea, so I thought… He paired my mother up to protect her because he loved her… but what if he freed us because he…" Rumpleteazer said but Mungojerrie cut her off. "He loves you!" He yelled. Rumpleteazer nodded. "I think he does." She said and started to cry. Mungojerrie pulled her in a hug and rocked her. "I understand why you wanna go to the Jellicles, you'll be save there." Mungojerrie whispered. "Yea, you'll be too." Rumpleteazer said and looked at him with still a few tears in her eyes. "Why? I don't have anything to do with this." Mungojerrie said puzzled. Rumpleteazer sighed, dropped her ears and looked down. "I knew it…" She whispered. "What did you knew?" Mungojerrie asked and she looked at him. "Jer… I love you… More than a sister or a best friend. I thought you felt the same way, but now I know you don't." Rumpleteazer said and she smiled a little sadly. _'No way! She loves me! I knew it!_' Mungojerrie looked at her. "But Teaz, I do! I love you too! I wanted to tell you but I was afraid you thought I was crazy because we just found out we're not brother and sister 5 days ago." Mungojerrie said quickly and Rumpleteazer looked at him surprised. "Really? Me too!" Rumpleteazer yelled. Mungojerrie smiled at her. "Finally." Rumpleteazer said and nuzzled Mungojerrie 's chest. Mungojerrie started to purr and licked her ears. Rumpleteazer joined Mungojerrie 's purrs, mixed with little giggles. "Jer, do you really love me?" Rumpleteazer asked. "Of course, your my sneaky and cheeky Teaz, only mine." Mungojerrie whispered and hugged her tighter. Rumpleteazer giggled a little and Mungojerrie smiled at her. "And you're my…" Rumpleteazer said and thought a few seconds. "My sweet, sticky and delicious honey." Rumpleteazer said and Mungojerrie started to laugh. Rumpleteazer giggled a little and nuzzled his nose. Mungojerrie looked at her and smiled. He finally had her in his arms and he would never let her go. He pulled her close and kissed her gently. When they pulled out Rumpleteazer started to giggle and Mungojerrie nuzzled her cheek. Rumpleteazer looked at him and smiled. "Honey, I think we have to leave, maybe Macavity will find us this way." Rumpleteazer said. "But what about our stuff?" Mungojerrie asked and pointed at all their stolen goods. "We'll just take the whole den with us." Rumpleteazer answered simply. "Alright, but let's first ask permission to join before we bring everything there." Mungojerrie said and licked her cheek. Rumpleteazer giggled and nodded. They walked out of the den and pushed it into the bushes. "Let's go!" Rumpleteazer yelled and started to run. "Wait for me!" Mungojerrie yelled and chased her. After a little race, what ended as a tie, they decided to walk further. "So, do you think they'll like us?" Rumpleteazer asked. "Well, Jenny said Demeter would love to see us again, but her mate is still careful, so I don't know, maybe if Jennyanydots explains everything they will." Mungojerrie said and looked at her. "But what if they don't accept us?" Rumpleteazer asked. Mungojerrie looked at her. "I don't know Teaz, I don't know." Mungojerrie said and hugged her. "But what if he takes me away from you and kills you or something." Rumpleteazer asked scared. "Don't worry he won't, I won't let him." Mungojerrie said and nuzzled her, trying to comfort her. Rumpleteazer smiled at him and licked his cheek. Mungojerrie purred a little and Rumpleteazer giggled a little. Mungojerrie looked around. "There's the Junkyard." He said and pointed at the place they've been a few days ago. Mungojerrie grabbed Rumpleteazer 's paw and they started to run into the direction of the Junkyard.

When they entered the Jellicles territory a few cats who saw them growled or hissed a little at them. Rumpleteazer squeezed Mungojerrie 's paw and looked at him scared. "I think they remember us." Mungojerrie whispered and saw Jennyanydots fixing box. "Come on Teaz." Mungojerrie said and pulled her with him to the box. "Mungojerrie? Rumpleteazer?" The couple turned around and saw the black and gold Queen. "Demeter!" Rumpleteazer yelled and hugged her. "What are you doing here? Has it something to do with Macavity?" Demeter asked scared. "Well, yes and no." Mungojerrie said and hugged her too. A black Tom came standing next to the Queen and growled. "Leave her alone, you aren't going to take her away again." He hissed and arced his back. "Don't worry we won't." Rumpleteazer said quickly and looked at Mungojerrie. "You aren't taking away other cats too." The grey Tom said and growled. "You don't understand, let us explain." Rumpleteazer said and stepped in front. The Tom hissed and jumped on her. Mungojerrie quickly hissed and jumped in front of the Tom. "Don't ever touch her…" Mungojerrie growled. Rumpleteazer smiled a little at her Tom. "Well, you touched my mate, so why shouldn't I touch your sister." The Tom growled back. Mungojerrie looked at Rumpleteazer. "He's not my brother." Rumpleteazer said and Mungojerrie walked back to her. The grey Tom looked surprised and walked to his mate. "What do you mean, you told me you…" Demeter asked puzzled but Rumpleteazer stopped her. "A few days ago, Macavity 's assistant, you know Griddlebone, right?" Rumpleteazer asked Demeter. "The white Queen?" Demeter asked and Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie nodded. "She told us he freed us. We didn't believed it but then she told us Macavity found two other cats he used at burglars so he didn't needed us anymore." Rumpleteazer explained. "Congratulations!" Demeter yelled and hugged them. "But there's more!" Mungojerrie said and looked at Rumpleteazer. "She also told us about our parents… Mungojerrie and I aren't brother and sister." Rumpleteazer said. "What did she tell you?" Demeter asked curious. "Well, My father was a worker for him and he fell in love. Once my dad found out my mum was pregnant, he decided to spend more time with her and the coming kittens. He didn't go to Macavity anymore so Macavity started sending Toms to get him back. My dad fought with every Tom and one day my mum got her kittens. It were 2 Toms and 1 Princess. They called them Bustle, Mungojerrie and…" Mungojerrie said and paused. Demeter looked at Rumpleteazer who looked down. "And Suave." Mungojerrie said and looked down too. "But what?..." Demeter tried but Mungojerrie cut her off. "The Toms of Macavity kept coming and my father won every time. At one day Macavity thought it was enough and decided to go himself. My dad started to fight with him and my mother hid herself and the kittens. I got away from my mother and started to help my father. Macavity was surprised from my strength, because I was a young kitten. Macavity killed my mother right in front of our eyes, after that he killed my sister. My dad tried to protect Bustle and me but it didn't work out. Macavity killed my dad and took Bustle and me with him. He separated us and told us both a lie so we wouldn't see each other ever again. A few years later Bustle had to take a Queen away from her tribe but the leader of the tribe killed him." Mungojerrie stopped because tears were teasing his eyes and he knew he couldn't win the fight. Rumpleteazer noticed and pulled him in a hug. Demeter and her mate looked at them stunned. "So you don't have any family anymore?" A black, red and white princess asked. "Jemima, honey, go play, this is not something for you to know." Demeter said and looked at her. "But mum I…" Jemima tried but her father pointed at the place the kittens were playing. Jemima left pouting and mumbling. Demeter snickered a little and watched the Princess leave. "You have a daughter?" Rumpleteazer asked. Demeter nodded sadly. "Congratulations!" Rumpleteazer said and looked at Demeter's mate. The Tom sighed and looked at Demeter. "She's not his." Demeter said sadly. Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie felt extremely guilty. "We're so sorry!" Rumpleteazer said and Mungojerrie looked at them full of pity. "It's okay, she doesn't know and so does Macavity." Demeter said. "Thankfully." Mungojerrie said and Demeter's mate nodded. "But what happened with you Rumpleteazer?" Demeter asked. Mungojerrie putted his arms around Rumpleteazer, and she smiled at him. "Well, my mother was a worker for him too. Macavity was in love with her, but he couldn't tell her. He decided to pair her up with a Tom for protection. Macavity thought a few months later it was time to tell her but he found his love with the Tom he paired her up with, cuddling. His dark heart was broken but he still loved her, he couldn't help it. A few months later his Queen came asking him a few weeks off. When Macavity asked her why she answered she was pregnant. Macavity freaked out inside but didn't show. He told her she could have the weeks off and once the Queen left he couldn't stop crying. Once he cleared his mind he knew what he was going to do. A few week later he came to hear the kittens were born. He decided to wait a few weeks, before he visited them. He took his assistant Griddlebone and one of his best and youngest workers, Mungojerrie, with him." Rumpleteazer stopped and smiled at Mungojerrie. Demeter looked at them. "What happened?" Demeter's mate asked scared. "Well, Macavity played the role of the nice uncle and started to play with Shambles, Candy, Savior and the smallest kitten. Griddlebone joined him and so did Mungojerrie. The smallest and of course cutest, prettiest, smartest…" Rumpleteazer said smiling but Mungojerrie poked her side. "Alright! The smallest Queen played with the youngest worker from Macavity. Mungojerrie told his boss the Queen was pretty strong for a kitten and Macavity smiled sneaky. Mungojerrie got very keen on the little Queen and asked the parents her name. 'Rumpleteazer.' They answered proudly." Demeter looked at the two cats understanding. "That night Macavity stole the kittens away from their parents and woke his youngest worker. Macavity explained the smallest Queen wasn't really the daughter of that Tom but from Mungojerrie 's father, what meant they were brother and sister. The little Tom believed it and started to play with her. Macavity held the other kittens in a cell and waited for the beautiful mother. Later that day the pretty Queen arrived and asked him if he had seen her little kittens. He nodded and took her with him to the cells. The mother told Macavity to never touch her kittens again. Macavity stepped inside and said: 'If I can't keep the kittens I deserve, no one does.' He killed the kittens right in front of the mothers eyes. What the Queen didn't knew was that her youngest kitten was more than save with her new brother. A few days later the poor Queen was found in the lake, dead, she committed suicide. Her mate tried to rescue her, but he was run over by a car." Rumpleteazer explained and cried a little too. Demeter showed a few tears, just as her mate. "Poor things…" Demeter said and pulled the two in a hug. Her mate walked to them and hugged them too. "By the way, my name is Munkustrap." He said and the two nodded. "May I ask… Why you are here?" Munkustrap asked. Rumpleteazer looked around and saw that most of the cats were listening. "Ehm, can we talk to about that in private?" Mungojerrie asked and looked at Rumpleteazer. Munkustrap and Demeter nodded and took them to their den.

Munkustrap signaled them to take a seat on a few pillows. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer settled down and Mungojerrie threw his arm around Rumpleteazer. Rumpleteazer looked at Mungojerrie who nodded at her. "Jerrie and are here to ask if we could join your tribe." She said. Munkustrap looked at them. "You've been workers of Macavity, I can't just let you in, you've stole my mate!" Munkustrap yelled a little angry. Rumpleteazer shocked a little, Mungojerrie hold her tightly and looked at Munkustrap angry. "Munk! Didn't you heard what happened to them?!" Demeter yelled at her mate. Munkustrap sighed. "But Dem, they took you away!" Munkustrap said. "Yes, but they took care of me too! At Macavity 's lair they always helped me!" Demeter yelled. Munkustrap looked down and dropped his ears. Demeter walked over to her friends. "I'm sorry, he's still careful." Demeter said and pointed at her mate. Mungojerrie nodded and looked at Rumpleteazer. She was still hiding herself in his fur. "Demeter, Munkustrap, please help us. Me and especially Rumpleteazer aren't save on our own." Mungojerrie said and looked at Rumpleteazer. She looked at him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Why? What happened?" Demeter asked worried. Rumpleteazer sat up and smiled at Mungojerrie. "Well, Macavity paired my mother up because he loved her. Mungojerrie and I think Macavity freed us because…" Rumpleteazer said but Demeter cut her off. "He loves you!" She yelled. Rumpleteazer giggled a little and nodded. "That's why we wanna join you, here she'll be more save then if we just stay in the park with the two of us." Mungojerrie said. Demeter nodded and looked at her mate who looked at them. "But, Mungojerrie, I don't want to be rude, but why do you want to join too?" Munkustrap asked. "Munk!" Demeter yelled tapped his shoulder. "That IS rude." She said. "No, no. I understand." Mungojerrie said, got up and dropped his ears. "Just make sure she's save." Mungojerrie mumbled and pointed at a shocked Rumpleteazer. Munkustrap nodded and Demeter looked at Mungojerrie. "Jer wait!" Rumpleteazer yelled just before he left the den. "I'd rather stay with you and being killed then be save here without you." Rumpleteazer said and nuzzled his head fur. "But, love, we'll be together once he doesn't love you anymore." Mungojerrie whispered and grabbed her paw. "But honey, what if he kills you or something?" Rumpleteazer asked worried and scared and grabbed him. "What's going on here?" Demeter asked and smiled a little. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer looked at each other and at Demeter and Munkustrap. "You love her, don't you?" Munkustrap asked. "Of course I do! She knows everything about me! We've been together our whole life!" Mungojerrie said and hugged her tightly. "That's why you want her to stay here. If Macavity finds it out, you'll both be dead." Demeter said and looked down. Mungojerrie nodded and looked at Rumpleteazer. "Say hi to Jenny for me… And I'll try to check you up every day." Mungojerrie said and released her paw. He opened the door of the den but Rumpleteazer grabbed his paw. Mungojerrie turned to her and saw she was crying. She pulled him close and started to kiss him sweetly and deeply, not planning to let him go soon. Demeter smiled at Munkustrap who looked thoughtful. Mungojerrie pulled out the kiss and hugged Rumpleteazer. "I love you." He whispered. Rumpleteazer grabbed him and didn't let him go. Mungojerrie cried a little. "Teaz, I really have to go." Mungojerrie said shaky and released himself. He looked at her with tears in his eyes. Demeter poked Munkustrap who looked at her. He sighed and nodded. Rumpleteazer flew into Demeter's arms crying as Mungojerrie left. Munkustrap ran out of the den, to the crying Tom. "Mungojerrie! Wait!" He yelled. Mungojerrie turned around and saw Munkustrap. "After I saw how much you love her, I decided to let you join too." Munkustrap said and smiled at him. Mungojerrie started to smile. "Really?" He asked happy. Munkustrap nodded happy. "Thank you very much!" Mungojerrie said and hugged him. Rumpleteazer came running out of the den and ran to Mungojerrie. He hugged her and Rumpleteazer cried more. "I can stay." Mungojerrie whispered. "What?!" Rumpleteazer yelled happy and looked at him. Mungojerrie nodded and Rumpleteazer started to kiss him sweetly again. Demeter looked at her mate proudly. Rum Tum Tugger walked next to Munkustrap. "Munk, when are you going to accept hot and SINGLE Queens?" He asked and smiled at him. Demeter looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "Well, he did, but you already did them too." She said and Munkustrap snickered. Tugger putted out his tongue to the Queen who laughed a little. Bombalurina walked up to her sister and Tugger started to purr. Bomba rolled her eyes and ignored him "Who are they?" She asked and looked smiling at the couple. "This are Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer." Demeter said and smiled at her. "What?! They are the ones who stole you away! Why are you so happy about them? And wait a minute, you told me they were brother and sister, and that looks like…" Bomba said but Demeter cut her off. "They'll explain themselves." Demeter said while she removed her paw from her sisters mouth. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer looked around and saw all the cats were watching them. "This are Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, they helped me when I was captured. Macavity released them a few days ago, and now they are a part of our tribe." Demeter said and looked at them smiling. Demeter walked to them. "Can you please tell them about what happened to your family? That way they know more about you." Demeter said. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer nodded and started to tell their whole story.


	6. Chapter 6

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were on their way back to the park to get the box and bring it to the Junkyard. "I'm really happy you can stay too." Rumpleteazer said and nuzzled Mungojerrie a little. "You have no idea." Mungojerrie said and kissed her. When they arrived at the Park they saw their den out of the bushes, under the bench. "Jer, we putted it in the bush before we left, right?" Rumpleteazer asked whispering. Mungojerrie nodded and they carefully walked to it. Mungojerrie jumped in hissing. He looked around and saw a tall red Tom sitting on one of their pillows, the one Rumpleteazer slept on. Macavity looked at him angry, and Mungojerrie looked scared. 'Damn, that son of a Peke searched us…' "Jer? Who's there?" Rumpleteazer yelled. "It's okay, come in." Mungojerrie said and Rumpleteazer stepped inside. "I asked who… Macavity!?" Rumpleteazer yelled. "Yes, Rumpleteazer, that's me." Macavity said and got up. "Macavity, why are you here?" Mungojerrie asked, trying to sound friendly. "I just wanted to check you up." Macavity answered and walked to them. Rumpleteazer was scared, just as Mungojerrie but they both hid it from the Napoleon of Crime. "Well, we're doing pretty good." Rumpleteazer said and gulped. "Where were you?" Macavity asked and smiled at Rumpleteazer. Mungojerrie felt his stomach turn, even more as it always did when he and Teazer had to see him. "You mean just now?" Mungojerrie asked and Macavity nodded. Rumpleteazer heard her heart beat in her ears. "We've been to the cinema." Rumpleteazer answered and looked at Mungojerrie. Macavity nodded. "So eh… Rumpleteazer, what are you doing tonight?" Macavity asked and putted his arm around her. Rumpleteazer started shaking from fear but the red Tom didn't notice. Mungojerrie wanted to hit the Tom but he controlled himself. Mungojerrie looked at Rumpleteazer and she looked back. "Well, Teaz and I are moving tonight." Mungojerrie said. "What do you mean, to where?" Macavity asked and played with Rumpleteazer 's pearls. Rumpleteazer gulped again this time more scared. "Well, we're going to find a nice place in Victoria Grove. That way we would be closer to our work area." Rumpleteazer said and tried to smile at him. "So you're still stealing?" Macavity asked and smiled. "Yea." Mungojerrie said and nodded. "So, eh, Teaz, how about tomorrow, are you busy?" Macavity asked putted his paws on her waist. Mungojerrie tried to think of happy things while Rumpleteazer was scared to death. Rumpleteazer gulped and looked at Mungojerrie. "Well, actually I am, Jer and I are planning to go check up a old friend, Crystal, in that tribe just out town." Rumpleteazer said. Macavity looked down. "When do you think you'll be back?" Macavity asked mumbling. "We don't know for sure… We're thinking about staying there." Mungojerrie said. "You can't!" Macavity yelled angry and dug his claws into Rumpleteazer 's waist. Rumpleteazer was too scared to notice, but Mungojerrie did. "Yea, we can. You released us so we don't have to obey you anymore." Rumpleteazer said, angry but scared too. Macavity sighed and removed his paws. "I'll just leave in that case." Macavity said. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer nodded and the Tom walked out of their den. Mungojerrie peeked through a crack and saw the Tom leaving the Park. "Amazing job, love." Mungojerrie said and nuzzled Rumpleteazer. "I was scared to death!" Rumpleteazer said and hugged him. "Yea, me too." Mungojerrie said. Rumpleteazer smiled at him. "But we're save once we're in the Junkyard." Rumpleteazer said and kissed him. Mungojerrie putted his paws on her waist while they were kissing. He suddenly pulled out and looked at her worried. "Are you okay?" He asked once he saw the wound was bleeding a little. "Yea, it'll be okay, if it gets worse I'll ask Jenny to check me up." Rumpleteazer said and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again. They pulled out and Mungojerrie looked around. "Alright let's go." Mungojerrie said and Rumpleteazer nodded. A while later they putted all the food into Rumpleteazer 's sock and the jewels into Jerrie 's. They putted the socks between the pillows so nothing would break. They started to drag the den to the Junkyard.

"Look, there they are!" Demeter yelled and ran to the two cats. A few Toms walked to them and lifted the box. "Be careful, there's chocolate in it!" Rumpleteazer yelled after them and Mungojerrie laughed a little. The Toms putted the den down between two other dens and Demeter nodded at them. "Rumpleteazer, Mungojerrie this are: Alonzo, Mistoffelees and Tumblebrutus." Demeter said and pointed at the Toms. "Thanks for helping." Mungojerrie said and the Toms nodded smiling. "But Jerrie, Teazer, why are you late, I thought you would be here sooner." Demeter asked. "Can we discuss this in our den?" Rumpleteazer asked as the Toms looked at them, and Demeter nodded. They walked into the den and Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer explained what happened a few minutes ago. "Really?" Demeter asked scared. Rumpleteazer nodded. "You did a great job lying." Demeter said. "Yea, luckily we did." Mungojerrie said and Rumpleteazer nodded. Demeter looked at them. "Rumpleteazer! Are you okay?!" Demeter yelled worried as she saw the wound on Rumpleteazer 's waist. "Nothing bad, it will heal." Rumpleteazer said smiling. "Alright. Come on, I'll introduce you to the tribe." Demeter said and took them out of the den. They settled down on a tire in the middle of the Junkyard and Mungojerrie threw his arm around Rumpleteazer. "Alright. You see that black and red Princess over there?" Demeter asked and the two cats nodded. "That's my daughter, Jemima." Demeter said. "She looks a lot like you." Rumpleteazer said. "Luckily she does, otherwise she would look like her father." Demeter said and looked at the couple sadly. "It'll be okay, nobody will ever find out." Mungojerrie said and putted his paw on Demeter's shoulder. "Thanks." Demeter said and Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer smiled at her. Jemima jumped to them and hid herself behind Mungojerrie. "Jemima? What are you doing?" Demeter asked and crossed her arms. "Well, We're playing hide and seek but Cettie is in Jenny's stove and that used to be my hiding place!" Jemima said pouting while she peeked behind the back from Mungojerrie at a brown Princess who was mumbling numbers at the broken chair with her eyes closed. Rumpleteazer snickered a little. "But, if you're always hiding in the stove they'll know where to find you." Mungojerrie said and turned to her. The kitten looked at him thoughtfully. "Yes, you're right! Thank you!" She yelled and jumped off the tire. Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer and Demeter watched the little Princess hiding herself in the trunk of a wrecked car. The other Princess opened her eyes and looked around. "That kitten is Electra, she's Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks adoptive daughter." Demeter said and pointed at the little Queen. "Adoptive?" Mungojerrie asked puzzled. "Yes, Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks really wanted to have kittens, but because the pets of Skimbleshanks got him neutered and the owners of Jennyanydots found a tiny little kitten from just a few weeks old, Jenny and Skimble decided to raise her as their daughter." Demeter said and the two striped cat nodded. "That Tom is Pouncival. The Tom over there is Admetus, his brother. They both needed a home so they joined us." Demeter said as they saw the two Tom-kittens running through the Junkyard. The couple of cats laughed a little once Electra started to chase them. A striped Princess carefully walked out the stove and sneaked to Pouncival 's broken chair. "Hi Cettie." Demeter said. The princess jumped up and arched her back. "Oh, Demi, it's you." The princess said and sighed in relief. The striped Princess looked around and putted her paw for Demeter's mouth. "Hush! Lecti will see me!" The princess said. "Lecti?" Rumpleteazer asked puzzled. "Electra." Demeter said simply. "Etcetera!" The princess turned around and saw Electra on the chair, smiling at her. The striped Princess sighed and looked at Electra. "Not fair! Demi scared me!" She yelled. Electra shrugged her shoulders and the Princess sighed. The striped Princess walked to her friend and started arguing about what was fair and what wasn't. Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie laughed a little. "That hyperactive kitten is Etcetera. She's the daughter of Jellylorum and Asparagus Junior, I'll introduce them later, they are visiting Asparagus' father." Demeter said. Mungojerrie laughed a little once Electra pushed Etcetera off the chair, to make her stop nagging. "There are two Tom kittens around here that are Etcetera's brothers… One of them is Tumblebrutus, the one who helped you with your den, and the other one is Plato… Tumblebrutus! Plato! Only I don't know where they…" Demeter was cut off by two Tom-kittens who jumped in front of her. "Whatever it was, we didn't do it!" One of them yelled blushing. "Well, I was only introducing you, but if you have something to tell me…" Demeter said and crossed her arms. "Well, eh… Eh… Tumble, you tell it." The white with brown yelled and pushed his brother in front. "Well, we eh…" The Tom was stopped by a Princess. The white Princess was totally wet and she looked quite angry. "Thanks a lot!" She growled at the Toms. "Well, that's what we wanted to tell you." Tumblebrutus said and snickered. "Vicky, what happened?" Demeter asked and sighed. "Well, those two annoying Toms pushed me into the lake!" The white Princess yelled and started to groom herself. The two Tom-kittens burst into laughs and the Princess gave them an angry look. "Tumble, Plato, apologize to Victoria." Demeter said pressing. The Toms sighed and turned to the Princess. "We're sorry." They said and dropped their ears down. "It's okay, but just don't do it ever again." Victoria said and the Toms nodded. The Toms ran off to go tease their sister and Victoria walked to her den to clean herself up. Demeter turned back to Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. "I'm sorry." Demeter said. "Don't be, they're kittens, remember? Even some grown up Toms do those stuff." Rumpleteazer said and looked at Mungojerrie who snickered. Demeter giggled a little. "That Queen was Victoria. She's the little sister of Alonzo and Mistoffelees, again the Toms who helped with your den." Demeter said. They looked at the group of kittens who were now chasing Tumblebrutus and Plato because they ruined the ford the other kittens build from garbage. Demeter, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer laughed a little and watched the kittens. "There's Mistoffelees." Demeter said and pointed at the black and white Tom. Mistoffelees turned around and smiled at them. "Hi Misto!" Demeter yelled and waved at him. The Tom waved back and he walked to the kittens. The kittens looked happy and started to play with the few months older Tom, while Tumblebrutus and Plato carefully sneaked away. Rumpleteazer looked at Mungojerrie smiling, but she sighed sadly. Demeter looked at her and saw that Mungojerrie 's eyes lay upon a red Queen. "Who's that?" He asked and pointed at the Queen while he looked at her thoughtfully. "That's Bombalurina, my sister." Demeter said sadly. "Why? seeing something you like?" Rumpleteazer asked a little angry. Mungojerrie turned to her and looked her straight in the eyes. "Now I do." He said and Rumpleteazer giggled a little. Mungojerrie nuzzled her and they both started purring. "But why did you look at her that way?" Rumpleteazer asked. "I… I think I know her…" Mungojerrie said and looked at her thoughtfully again. "How?" Demeter asked puzzled. "I don't know, just something at her reminds me at something…" Mungojerrie said. He thought a few minutes and he suddenly jumped up. "I've seen her at Macavity 's…" Mungojerrie said and looked at Demeter and Rumpleteazer. "What do you mean?" Demeter asked scared. "I think it was a few months before we had to take you away, she was one of his playthings… She's been with him a week but then she was released." Mungojerrie said and looked at Bombalurina. "It can't be, she would have told me." Demeter said scared. "Are you sure? Even when she was the first Queen who's been with him voluntary?" Mungojerrie asked and looked at Demeter. "What?" Demeter asked and cried a little. Rumpleteazer pulled her in a hug while Mungojerrie looked at the red Queen again. "Nobody knew why, she just came to him and offered herself, but one thing was certain, after one night with him she wished she didn't." Mungojerrie said and sighed sadly. "But Jer, how can you know this, but I don't?" Rumpleteazer asked puzzled while she comforted her friend. Mungojerrie looked at her and sighed. "You remember the day I gave you that rose?" Mungojerrie asked. Rumpleteazer nodded smiling. "It was beautiful." Rumpleteazer said and Mungojerrie smiled at her. "Well, that night I went to pick the flower and when I was back on my way to our room in the building, I met her. We chatted a little and she looked pretty bad." Mungojerrie said and looked down. Demeter was shocked, just as Rumpleteazer. "But she knew how bad he was, how could she go to him?" Demeter asked. "Well, all I've heard is that on the day she arrived she was crying." Mungojerrie said. Demeter looked up and watched her sister as she groomed herself. "I have to figure this out." Demeter said and jumped off the tire. Mungojerrie grabbed Rumpleteazer 's paw and they jumped off too. They followed the black with gold Queen as she ran up to her sister. "Bomba, I have to ask you something." Demeter said and settled down next to her. "I'm not going to kitten-sit on Jemima again, my tail still isn't fully recovered since last time." Bombalurina said irritated and pointed at her tail. "No, it has something to do with… With Macavity." Demeter said and Bombalurina looked up. "What's with him, did he took somebody away?" Bombalurina asked worried. "No, Bomba, it has something to do with you." Demeter said and looked at her sister. Bomba looked at her shocked. "What do you mean?" Bomba tried to asked puzzled. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer settled down next to her. Bombalurina looked at them. "Wait a minute, now I remember… Mungojerrie, you were the one who picked that beautiful flower for his sister." Bombalurina said and pointed at him. "Yea, that's me. I told her." Mungojerrie said and pointed at Demeter. "You did what?" Bombalurina asked and hissed a little angry. "I had too, she had to know." Mungojerrie said protesting and stood up. Bombalurina jumped up and arched her back. "She didn't have to know, neither does anyone else." She growled. "Yes they do, Bomba, especially Tugger." Demeter said. "You're not telling him anything." Bombalurina hissed. "Why don't you want him to know?" Rumpleteazer asked puzzled. "Because… Because I love him! If anyone tells him I went to him voluntary, he thinks I sleep with every Tom I see. I really love him!" Bombalurina yelled. "Then why in the Everlasting cat's name did you went to him?" Demeter asked. "Because, because…" Bombalurina tried to come up with a lie but she sighed sadly. "Tugger was going around with the Queens and he dumped me. I decided that the best way to get him back was trying to make him jealous. Because you and Munkustrap and Alonzo and Cassandra were mated, because Coricopat and Tantomile are always together and because all the Tom-kits were too young to use, I decided to choose him, nothing would make Tugger more jealous than the Napoleon of Crime." Bombalurina explained and smiled proudly. "You offered yourself to make a Tom jealous?" Rumpleteazer asked shocked and disgusted. "Yes, I'm sorry that I'm not that hopeless and pathetic to fall in love with my own brother." Bombalurina said arrogantly and rolled her eyes. Rumpleteazer got some tears in her eyes, Mungojerrie arched his back and hissed at Bombalurina. "Bomb! How can you ever say something like that!" Demeter yelled angry at her sister. Bombalurina looked down and Mungojerrie pulled Rumpleteazer close to him. "At least I'm not that hopeless to be the only Queen who gives herself voluntary at the most worst cat in whole London." Rumpleteazer said quietly at Bombalurina. Bombalurina growled at her and wanted to hit the striped Queen, but Mungojerrie stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Macavity taught me how to fight, personally. I could kill you in a blink of an eye." Mungojerrie growled. Bombalurina hissed at him and released her paw. Demeter looked at the two cats scared, just as Rumpleteazer. "What's the matter? Are you afraid I'll kill your sister, oh I mean, Queen, just as that teacher of you did with the rest of your family?" Bombalurina asked and smiled because she thought she won this fight once she saw tears in the Tom's eyes. Mungojerrie raised up and looked at her. "At least I didn't gave him my own kittens." Mungojerrie growled a little crying, the Queens smile quickly faded away and hissed at him. Demeter jumped in front of her sister just before she could do anything to Mungojerrie. Rumpleteazer nuzzled the crying Mungojerrie while they looked at the two sisters. "Kittens?" Demeter asked and looked at her sister shocked. The Queen sighed and dropped her ears down. "A few weeks after my release I found out I was… Pregnant of his kittens. I knew I couldn't keep them and as soon my belly started to show the kittens, I… I told Macavity." Bombalurina said. Rumpleteazer looked at Mungojerrie shocked and he nodded. "What did you do?" Demeter asked disbelieving. "I told him he could have the kittens, as long as no one would know or see I was pregnant. He kept me in his lair till I got the kittens. The scariest thing was… He was kind to me… He acted like a real Tom, Not like Tugger…" Bombalurina paused and looked at her sister who looked at her full of disgust. "I actually thought about staying with him." Bombalurina said and looked at her sister guilty. Demeter cried a little. "How can you do this to me? You've been with him, gave your kittens away! And you told me to keep Jemima!" Demeter cried and Bomba started sobbing. "Please, just think about it! What if I got the kittens? And what if I told you he was the father? You would kill me, wouldn't you?" Bombalurina asked angry. Rumpleteazer looked up and ran away. Mungojerrie watched her as she ran away and tried to comfort the two Queens. "Demeter, I think Bomba is right. If she had told you she was pregnant of his kittens no one would look at her ever again." Mungojerrie said and the two Queens looked at him. "But I got a kitten of him too but everyone is still nice to me." Demeter said and looked at Mungojerrie puzzled. "Yea, but that's because you can easily say Jemima is Munkus' kitten, Bomba couldn't." Mungojerrie said. "But Bomb, how can you give him your kittens?" Demeter asked. A black striped Tom came running at them, with a striped Queen right behind him. "Demeter, what do you mean?" He asked puzzled and looked at his mate. Bombalurina sighed and dropped her ears down. "A year ago I gave myself voluntary at Macavity because I wanted to make Tugger jealous. A few weeks later I found out I was pregnant of him. I went to him and made a deal, he got the kittens if I could stay there while I was pregnant so no one would ever found out." Bombalurina explained and started to cry. Munkustrap looked at her shocked. "Why didn't you told us?" Munkustrap asked calmly. "I thought you would kill me if I did." Bombalurina answered. "But Bomba, we accepted Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer even though they worked for him." Munkustrap said, Bomba looked at him, crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. "Not that they had a choice except working for him… But the point is we forgive you, but you have to tell Tugger." Munkustrap said. "Can't you kill me?" Bombalurina asked and raised an eyebrow. Munkustrap snickered and shook his head. "If you don't tell him, we will." Mungojerrie said and looked at Rumpleteazer smiling. Bombalurina looked at the couple. "And how are you going to do that?" Bomba asked and raised an eyebrow again. "Hm, let's see… Tugger, you know Bombalurina right? Of course you do. Well, she's gone to Macavity last year and give herself to him voluntary, she wanted to know what it was like with him, after she had you. After Macavity used her she decided to let some of his workers to use her too, she liked them…" Rumpleteazer said and looked at Mungojerrie. "After that she found out she was pregnant. She didn't knew from which one but she decided to give them to Macavity. She stayed with him a few months, mated, but Macavity dumped her for a younger Queen." Mungojerrie filled Rumpleteazer. "That's not true!" Bombalurina yelled. "But he doesn't know." Rumpleteazer said, smiled at her and the couple of striped cats turned around. They waved their tails as they walked up to the Tom. "Alright! I'll tell him!" Bombalurina yelled and the couple turned around. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer smiled at the Queen as she started to walk to the group of Princesses with the Main coon in the middle.

The tall red Tom knocked on the big white door. "Come in!" He heard a Queen yell. He opened the door and walked inside the room. "Hi Mac." The white Queen purred. Macavity settled himself on one of the pillows. "So, handsome, why are you here?" Griddlebone purred and settled next to him. Macavity looked at her and stood up. "You told them, didn't you?" he asked and started pacing around. "What? Who?" Griddlebone asked puzzled and got up too. Macavity turned around. "Don't act like you don't know." Macavity said and looked at her irritated. "But Macavity, I have no idea where you're talking about!" Griddlebone said and looked at him puzzled. Macavity sighed. "You told Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer about their parents, didn't you?" Macavity asked and sighed again. Griddlebone nodded slowly. "You asked me if…" Griddlebone said but Macavity cut her off. "I know what I said okay!?" Macavity yelled angry. Griddlebone looked at him shocked and curious. "What's wrong with telling them?" Griddlebone asked as Macavity started pacing around again, but angry this time. Macavity sighed. "They're moving to a tribe out of town." Macavity answered and looked at her. "So what? You released them so they can do whatever they want." Griddlebone said incomprehensible. Macavity looked at her and she shocked. "It's about Rumpleteazer, isn't it?" She asked sadly. Macavity 's ears dropped down as the beautiful white Queen started to cry. Macavity looked at the sobbing Queen uncomfortable, he'd never saw a Queen crying this way, only when they were in their cells or while he… used them. "Griddlebone, look I… I…" Macavity tried. "Just leave me alone." Griddlebone said crying. Macavity looked at her guilty, that face no one ever had seen, except Griddlebone. She has seen him in almost every emotion, except one… The one he would never show to her, but to tons other Queens. "But Grid, I…" Macavity said but Griddlebone cut him off. "Just go away!" She yelled and swiped at him. Macavity shocked of the Queen but he liked it too, he had never seen her this angry. He smiled at her before he left the room. Griddlebone sighed and cried till her eyes were totally red from it. She walked out of the room. "What's wrong Grid?" A grey Queen asked. "Nothing Unique." Griddlebone said and groomed herself a little. "Nothing?" Unique asked as she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Griddlebone looked at her and knew it wasn't smart to start an argue with the older Queen, so decided to give it up. She started to cry and Unique pulled her in a hug. "What wrong, dear?" Unique asked worried. "Macavity… He… He loves Rumpleteazer…" She said through her sobs. Unique looked at her shocked. "He's what?!" Unique yelled. Griddlebone nodded and wiped away her tears. "Well, Rumpleteazer is a nice Queen, but if it's true that they aren't brother and sister, I think Macavity hasn't got a chance at Rumpleteazer." Unique said. "What do you mean? And how do you know that they aren't brother and sister?" Griddlebone asked puzzled. "You told me, remember?" Unique asked smiling. Griddlebone thought a few seconds. "No, I can't remember." Griddlebone said and shook her head. "I can understand, you were just a year old when you told me." Unique said and thought about the little white cat. "That reminds me, a few years ago I…" Unique started to tell one of her stories. "Unique, what did you meant with Mac having no chance at Teazer?" Griddlebone asked and Unique looked at her. "Honey, there always was, and always will be only one Tom in Rumpleteazer 's life and heart, and I think everyone in this building knows who that lucky Tom might be." Unique said and smiled at the younger Queen. "You're right! That's why they are leaving town! They're going to set up a new life in that tribe and mate and have kittens and…" Griddlebone rattled but Unique quickly putted her paw for the white Queens mouth. "What's wrong?" Griddlebone asked puzzled. "Do you want him to hear?" Unique asked whispering. "Who?" Griddlebone asked puzzled. "Macavity of course!" Unique said whispering. "Why can't he hear it?" Griddlebone asked puzzled. Unique crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Don't you remember what happened to Raindrop?" Unique asked. "Of course I do! But they don't have any kittens." Griddlebone said more puzzled. "But you think that will stop him?" Unique asked. Griddlebone sighed and shook her head. "He probably fist use the poor Queen in front of dear Jerrie 's eyes, after that he would kill Mungo in front of Rumpleteazer, and maybe he will kill Rumpleteazer too." Unique said sadly. Griddlebone nodded sadly too. "I just can't believe it… I've helped him with everything, he always let me do the hard stuff. And one time a pretty Queen walks by and he just drops me like a piece of old yarn." Griddlebone said sadly. Unique pulled the Queen in a hug and tried to comfort her. "He just doesn't see what he already has." Unique said and putted a paw on Griddlebone 's shoulder. "I think you're right." Griddlebone sighed. "I'm afraid I am." Unique said and sighed too. "Are you in the mood for some fish?" Unique asked and smiled at the beautiful white Queen. "Always." Griddlebone said smiling and they started walking to Unique 's kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

Munkustrap, Demeter, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer sat in front of Rum Tum Tugger 's den. They all waited for the red Queen, and Tugger 's opinion. Mungojerrie looked lovingly at Rumpleteazer. At this moment he realized how lucky they were that Macavity didn't chased them or did anything to them, or at least at his precious Rumpleteazer. Rumpleteazer saw the look he gave her and nuzzled him smiling. Demeter smiled at the couple while her mate was looking observantly at the door of his brothers den. Suddenly the door flew open. All the cats jumped up, afraid what could have happened inside. Rum Tum Tugger walked outside, with Bombalurina right behind him. "So, What do you think?" Munkustrap asked his brother worried. Tugger breathed out loudly and looked at Bombalurina. Munkustrap looked down, just as the other cats. "Man, that Queen is amazingly smart!" Tugger yelled. Munkustrap, Demeter, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer looked up puzzled. Bomba smiled and kissed him. "What do mean? Smart?" Munkustrap asked puzzled. Bombalurina shot him an angry look. "I mean using the Napoleon of Crime to make me jealous? Man I love her!" Tugger yelled and started to kiss Bombalurina very exuberant. Munkustrap rolled his eyes and looked at his mate who giggled a little. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer laughed a little at the face impressions of the cats. "She's lucky he takes 'I got Macavity 's kittens' that way." Rumpleteazer said and looked at Mungojerrie cheeky. "Wait a minute, does that means something?" Mungojerrie asked joking and looked at her. "Hm… Maybe…" Rumpleteazer said and gave him a mistrial look. Mungojerrie laughed a little and nuzzled her. Demeter looked at the sky. The sun was already going down what meant… "Bedtime!" Jennyanydots yelled through the whole Junkyard. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer walked to Demeter. "Can we help getting the kittens to bed?" Rumpleteazer asked. "Well, actually that would be very nice." Demeter answered as she watched the kittens run around, getting away of the adult cats who were trying to get them to their bed. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer nodded. They decided to take the hardest one… Etcetera… Demeter held her breath as Mungojerrie jumped in front of the Princess. Etcetera giggled and turned around, wanting to ran away. The little kitten shocked once she saw Rumpleteazer standing in front of her. "Come on Cettie, group-hug!" Rumpleteazer yelled. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer grabbed the little Queen and they started to walk to the den of Jellylorum and Asparagus Junior. Demeter looked at them amazed, normally they had to use 4 cats or more to get the striped Princess to bed, and they did it with the two of them. Jellylorum looked up when the two cats entered the den with the little Princess. "But how did you?" Jellylorum asked confused. "Group-hug!" Rumpleteazer yelled and hugged the Princess a little laughing. Etcetera's face turned into a pout. "Come on, think of this Cettie, if you go to bed now, you can wake Tugger up tomorrow, because you'll be the first one awake." Mungojerrie said and winked at the kitten. Etcetera started to smile and ran to her bed. "Goodnight Mum!" She yelled and curled up. Jellylorum crossed her arms. "Cettie, don't be rude, I've raised you as a nice girl, didn't I?" Jellylorum asked. Etcetera sighed irritated and nodded. She walked to Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. "Goodnight!" She said politely and Rumpleteazer smiled at her. "Goodnight Cettie." Mungojerrie said. "Don't wake Tugger too soon, he needs his sleep." Rumpleteazer laughed as she saw Bomba and Tugger entering Tugger 's den locking the door behind them… Mungojerrie saw it too and laughed a little. Etcetera nodded and curled up again. Jellylorum helped the two cats out. "Thanks for helping us getting the kittens to bed, you have no idea how long it always takes us to get them to sleep, especially Etcetera and Pouncival." Jellylorum said. "It's okay. We're part of the tribe, so we have to help each other." Rumpleteazer said and smiled. Jellylorum smiled at the couple. "Well, Goodnight Jelly, and tell Asparagus goodnight from us too." Mungojerrie said. "Thank you, I will." Jelly said and waved them goodbye. On their way to their den Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer looked at the cats who were walking to their dens too. The couple waved at Demeter and Munkustrap and wished them goodnight.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer walked into their den and putted the pillows next to each other. Mungojerrie threw their socks on the other side of the den and Rumpleteazer settled down on the pillow. Mungojerrie watched her as she stretched her perfect body. She was more than perfect, if it is possible, everything at her was. He couldn't believe she was his, only his. "Are you coming?" Rumpleteazer woke him up from his thoughts. "Yea, Yea." Mungojerrie said and jumped on the pillow, launching Rumpleteazer into the air. Rumpleteazer giggled a little and rolled on her side. Mungojerrie settled in front of her. He threw his arm around her waist and Rumpleteazer threw her tail around Mungojerrie 's leg. Mungojerrie started to purr, making Rumpleteazer to do too. "Honey, I really like it here." Rumpleteazer said. "I know, love. I do too." Mungojerrie said and nuzzled her. "I'm happy they accepted us and that we told Macavity we're at that tribe out of town." Rumpleteazer said and hugged him. "Yea, we're very lucky." Mungojerrie said and kissed her. Rumpleteazer smiled at him and hugged him tighter. "Teaz, I really love you." Mungojerrie said and looked into her eyes. Her eyes lighten up and she nuzzled him a little. "I love you too." She purred and nuzzled in. A few minutes later they were peacefully sleeping, arms around each other protectively.


End file.
